Kanohi
Kanohi were power-imbued masks worn by bio-mechanical beings. Kanohi masks came in many shapes and elements, and had varying Powers and levels of power. They were forged using molten Protodermis, or the remains of Kanoka. Many beings, including the Matoran, would die or go into a coma if their masks were kept off for too long. List of Kanohi by Users Note: some Masks fall under multiple categories, but are listed under whom they are most identified with. Toa Mata *Hau *Kaukau *Miru *Kakama *Akaku *Pakari Toa Metru/Toa Hordika *Huna *Rau *Mahiki *Komau *Ruru *Matatu Toa Inika *Calix *Elda *Suletu *Sanok *Kadin *Iden Toa Mahri *Tryna *Arthron *Volitak *Faxon *Zatth *Garai Others *Avohkii *Kraahkan *Rode *Olmak *Kualsi *Pehkui *Kiril *Olisi *Mask of Creation *Rua *Aki *Avsa *Jutlin *Shelek *Mask of Intangibility *Kanohi of elemental energy *Mask of Possibilities No Permanent Users *Ignika *Vahi Types of Kanohi Great Kanohi Great Kanohi were worn by Toa and many other powerful beings, such as Makuta, Karzahni, and members of the Order of Mata Nui. They could be forged from level 8 or higher Kanoka disks. Noble Kanohi Noble Kanohi were less powerful versions of Great Kanohi. In addition to Toa, Turaga also wear these masks. They were forged from level 7 Kanoka disks. They are also created when a Toa becomes a Turaga from their old mask. Powerless Kanohi Powerless Kanohi were basic Kanohi with no special powers. Matoran had to wear them or else they would slowly get weaker, and eventually die. Umbra wore a powerless mask in the shape of a Great Ruru. They were forged from level 6 or lower Kanoka disks. Golden Kanohi When the Toa Mata collected 6 Great Masks each, they exchanged them for a Golden Kanohi. After they defeated the Bahrag, the Toa Mata lost their Golden Kanohi in exchange for Kanohi Nuva These special Kanohi had the powers of the Hau, Akaku, Miru, Pakari, Kakama, and Kaukau. Other golden Kanohi do exist, but they are Kanohi belonging to other classes, just colored gold, such as Lhikan's, Brutaka's, or Iruini's. Silver Kanohi The same way six different Great Kanohi can be trade for one Golden, three can be trade for one Silver. It is probable that two Silver Kanohi with no common power could be trade for one silver Kanohi. The Rua looked like a Silver Kanohi. Protodermis Kanohi Protodermis Kanohi are masks that are not being worn or are drained of their power. They have also been described as being dull gray. Copper Masks of Victory These powerless copper Kanohi were awarded to Matoran as trophies for winning sports tournaments. Takua and Onepu were known to possess them. Infected Kanohi Infected Kanohi were Kanohi that have been infected by kraata. They were rusted and old-looking in appearance, and the wearer was controlled by Makuta. Kanohi Nuva Kanohi Nuva were the Kanohi that had been collected by the Toa Nuva. They granted the wearer to share its powers with others nearby. Hordika Kanohi When the Toa Metru became Toa Hordika their Kanohi became stuck to their faces and lost their powers. However, Toa Nuju was still able to use the eyepiece he had built in to his original mask. Organic Kanohi When the Toa Inika came to Voya Nui, their Kanohi were changed by the lightning. They became organic and sentient, so as to help the Toa Inika learn their powers more quickly. Legendary Kanohi These Kanohi were very powerful, and sought by many beings. The Kanohi Ignika and the Kanohi Vahi were Legendary. Elemental Kanohi An elemental Kanohi was a Kanohi that allowed the user to use an element. They were usually created from the Toa disk of a Toa that element, but the three most well-known elemental masks, the Vahi, Avohkii, and Kraahkan were made in other ways. The only other elemental Kanohi seen in the story was Toa Mahri Hewkii's Garai. Category:KanohiCategory:2001